GFDL/esperanta versio
right|150px|Simbolo de la GFU licenco. GFDL (GNU Free Documentation License, Permesilo de GNU por Liberaj Dokumentoj) : la oficiala anglalingva teksto estas legeble je http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.htm Esperantlingva traduko celas helpi esperantlingvanojn kompreni ĝin. Tamen jure validas nur la anglalingva. 0. ENKONDUKO La celo de ĉi permesilo estas igi gvidlibron, tekstlibron aŭ alian funkcian kaj utilan dokumenton "libera" (en la senso de libereco, ne senpaga) : por garantii al ĉiu la efektivan liberecon kopii kaj disdoni ĝin, ĉu modifinte ĝin ĉu ne, ĉu komerccele ĉu ne. Duaplane ĉi permesilo protektas por la aŭtoro kaj la eldonisto rimedon por ricevi krediton por sia laboro, ne estante konsiderataj kiel respondecaj pro modifoj faritaj de aliaj. Ĉi permesilo estas ia "copyleft", (kopilasilo) kio signifas ke laboroj derivitaj de la dokumento devas siavice esti liberaj en la sama senco. Ĝi kompletigas la "GNU General Public License" (GNU Ĝeneralan Publikan Permesilon), kiu mem estas permesilo elpensita por la liberaj programaroj (softvaroj). Ni elpensis ĉi Permesilon celante uzi ĝin por gvidlibroj de liberaj programaroj, ĉar liberaj programaroj bezonas liberan dokumentadon : libera programaro devus veni kun gvidlibroj donantaj la saman liberecon kiel la programaro mem. Sed ĉi Permesilo ne estas limigita al nur programaraj gvidlibroj; ĝi povas esti uzata por iu ajn teksta laboro, ne konsiderante pri kio ĝi temas nek ĉu ĝi estas publikigita kiel presita libro. Ni rekomendas ĉi Permesilon precipe por laboroj kies celo estas instruado aŭ referado. 1. APLIKEBLECO KAJ DIFINOJ Ĉi Permesilo aplikiĝas al iu ajn gvidlibro aŭ alia laboro, per iu ajn rimedo, kiu entenas avizon lokitan de la kopirajtoposedanto dirante ke ĝi povas esti distribuita sub la vortoj de ĉi Permesilo. Tia avizo transdonas mondskalan senpagan permesilon, nelimigitan en daŭro, por uzi tiun laboron sub la kondiĉoj ĉi tie precizigitaj. La "Dokumento", ĉi sube, referas al iu ajn tia gvidlibro aŭ laboro. Iu ajn membro de la publiko ricevas la permeson, kaj estas nomata "vi". Vi akceptas la Permesilon se vi kopias, modifas aŭ distribuas la laboron laŭ rimedo postulanta permeson sub kopirajtoleĝo. "Modifita Versio" de la Dokumento signifas iu ajn laboro entenanta la Dokumenton aŭ eron de ĝi, ĉu laŭvorte kopiita, ĉu kun modifoj kaj/aŭ traduko en alian lingvon. "Akcesora Sekcio" estas nomita apendico aŭ ĉeftema sekcio de la Dokumento kiu traktas ekskluzive la rilaton de la eldonantoj aŭ aŭtoroj de la Dokumento al la Dokumenta ĝenerala subjekto (aŭ al rilataj temoj) kaj entenas nenion kiu povus fali rekte ene de tiu ĝenerala subjekto. (Sekve, se la Dokumento parte estas lernolibro de matematikoj, Akcesora Sekcio ne povas klarigi iun ajn matematikaĵon.) La rilato povus temi pri historia konekto kun la subjekto aŭ kun rilataj temoj, aŭ de leĝa, komerca, filozofa, etika aŭ politika pozicio koncerne tiujn. La "Senŝanĝaj Sekcioj" estas iuj Akcesoraj Sekcioj kies titoloj estas elpensitaj, kiel estante tiuj de Neŝanĝeblaj Sekcioj, en la avizo kiu diras ke la Dokumento estas eldonita sub ĉi Permesilo. Se sekcio ne plenumas la suban difinon de Akcesora tiukaze ĝin oni ne rajtas nomi kiel Neŝanĝebla. La Dokumento povas enteni neniun Neŝanĝeblan Sekcion. Se la Dokumento ne montras iun ajn Neŝanĝeblan Sekcion tiam estas neniu. La "Kovrilaj Tekstoj" estas iuj mallongaj teksteroj kiuj estas listigitaj, kiel Antaŭkovrila Teksto aŭ Malantaŭkovrila Teksto, en la avizo kiu diras ke la Dokumento estas eldonita sub ĉi Permesilo. Antaŭkovrila teksto povas esti maksimume 5 vortojn, kaj Malantaŭkovrila Teksto povas esti maksimume 25 vortojn. "Travidebla" kopio de la Dokumento signifas maŝinlegeblan kopion prezentatan en aranĝo kies specifo estas disponebla al la ĝenerala publiko, kiu konvenas por revizio de la dokumento simple per komunuzaj tekstredaktiloj aŭ (kiam temas pri prezento de bildoj per rastrumeroj) per komunuzaj grafikaj redaktiloj aŭ (kiam temas pri desegnaĵoj) desegnilo por linia grafiko kiu estas ĝenerale disponebla, kaj taŭgas kiel enigo en tekstaranĝilojn aŭ por aŭtomata traduko al diversaj strukturoj kiuj taŭgus kiel enigoj en tekstaranĝilojn. Kopio kiu estas kreita laŭ ĉiu alia maniero kiel Travidebla dosieraranĝo, sed kies markado, aŭ manko de markado estas strukturita por malhelpi aŭ malkuraĝigi postan modifadon de legantoj ne estas Travidebla. Bilda formo ne estas "Travidebla" se estas uzata anstataŭ konsiderinda kvanto da teksto. Kopion kiu ne estas "Travidebla" oni nomas "Opaka". Ekzemploj de taŭgaj tipoj por Travideblaj kopioj inkluzivas simplan ASCII sen markado, Texinfo-enigtipon, LaTeX-enigtipon, SGML aŭ XML uzante publike disponeblan DTD (DokumentTipan Difinon), kaj norm-konforman simplan HTML, PostScript aŭ PDF kiuj permesas modifadon. Ekzemploj de travideblaj bildaj tipoj inkluzivas PNG, XCF kaj JPG. Opakaj tipoj inkluzivas proprietajn tipojn kiuj povas esti legitaj kaj ŝanĝitaj nur per proprietaj tekstredaktiloj, SGML aŭ XML por kiuj la DTD kaj/aŭ prilaboriloj ne estas komunaj disponeblaj, kaj la maŝingeneritajn HTML, PostScript aŭ PDF kiujn kelkaj tekstredaktiloj faras por nur eligaj celoj. La "Titolopaĝo" signifas, por presita libro, la titolopaĝon mem, kaj ankaŭ sekvantajn paĝojn kiel bezonitajn por enhavi, legeble, la neprajn materialojn kiujn ĉi tiu permesilo postulas aperi en la titolopaĝo. Por verkoj en formoj kiuj ne enhavas veran titolopaĝon, "Titolopaĝo" signifas la tekston apud la plej elstara apero de la titolo de la verko, kiu antaŭas la komenco de la teksta korpo. Sekcio "Titolita XYZ" signifas nomitan subunuon de la dokumento kies titolo estas aŭ precize XYZ aŭ enhavas XYZ ene de krampoj post teksto kiu tradukas XYZ-on en alian lingvon. (Ĉi tie XYZ anstataŭigas sube menciitan specifan sekcian nomon, kiel "Agnoskojn", "Dediĉojn", "Aprobojn", aŭ "Historion".) Por "Konservi la titolon" de tia sekcio kiam oni modifas la dokumenton signifas ke ĝi restas sekcio "Titolita XYZ" laŭ ĉi tiu difino. La dokumento eble inkluzivas malgarantiojn apud la avizo kiu deklaras ke ĉi tiu permesilo rilatas al la dokumento. Ĉi tiuj malgarantioj estas konsiderataj inkluzivataj per referenco, sed nur rilate al la forkonfeso de garantioj: iu alia implico de ĉi tiuj malgarantioj estas malvalida kaj ne efikas al la signifo de ĉi tiu permesilo. 2. VERBATIM COPYING You may copy and distribute the Document in any medium, either commercially or noncommercially, provided that this License, the copyright notices, and the license notice saying this License applies to the Document are reproduced in all copies, and that you add no other conditions whatsoever to those of this License. You may not use technical measures to obstruct or control the reading or further copying of the copies you make or distribute. However, you may accept compensation in exchange for copies. If you distribute a large enough number of copies you must also follow the conditions in section 3. You may also lend copies, under the same conditions stated above, and you may publicly display copies. 3. COPYING IN QUANTITY If you publish printed copies (or copies in media that commonly have printed covers) of the Document, numbering more than 100, and the Document's license notice requires Cover Texts, you must enclose the copies in covers that carry, clearly and legibly, all these Cover Texts: Front-Cover Texts on the front cover, and Back-Cover Texts on the back cover. Both covers must also clearly and legibly identify you as the publisher of these copies. The front cover must present the full title with all words of the title equally prominent and visible. You may add other material on the covers in addition. Copying with changes limited to the covers, as long as they preserve the title of the Document and satisfy these conditions, can be treated as verbatim copying in other respects. If the required texts for either cover are too voluminous to fit legibly, you should put the first ones listed (as many as fit reasonably) on the actual cover, and continue the rest onto adjacent pages. If you publish or distribute Opaque copies of the Document numbering more than 100, you must either include a machine-readable Transparent copy along with each Opaque copy, or state in or with each Opaque copy a computer-network location from which the general network-using public has access to download using public-standard network protocols a complete Transparent copy of the Document, free of added material. If you use the latter option, you must take reasonably prudent steps, when you begin distribution of Opaque copies in quantity, to ensure that this Transparent copy will remain thus accessible at the stated location until at least one year after the last time you distribute an Opaque copy (directly or through your agents or retailers) of that edition to the public. It is requested, but not required, that you contact the authors of the Document well before redistributing any large number of copies, to give them a chance to provide you with an updated version of the Document. 4. MODIFICATIONS You may copy and distribute a Modified Version of the Document under the conditions of sections 2 and 3 above, provided that you release the Modified Version under precisely this License, with the Modified Version filling the role of the Document, thus licensing distribution and modification of the Modified Version to whoever possesses a copy of it. In addition, you must do these things in the Modified Version: :A. Use in the Title Page (and on the covers, if any) a title distinct from that of the Document, and from those of previous versions (which should, if there were any, be listed in the History section of the Document). You may use the same title as a previous version if the original publisher of that version gives permission. :B. List on the Title Page, as authors, one or more persons or entities responsible for authorship of the modifications in the Modified Version, together with at least five of the principal authors of the Document (all of its principal authors, if it has fewer than five), unless they release you from this requirement. :C. State on the Title page the name of the publisher of the Modified Version, as the publisher. :D. Preserve all the copyright notices of the Document. :E. Add an appropriate copyright notice for your modifications adjacent to the other copyright notices. :F. Include, immediately after the copyright notices, a license notice giving the public permission to use the Modified Version under the terms of this License, in the form shown in the Addendum below. :G. Preserve in that license notice the full lists of Invariant Sections and required Cover Texts given in the Document's license notice. :H. Include an unaltered copy of this License. :I. Preserve the section Entitled "History", Preserve its Title, and add to it an item stating at least the title, year, new authors, and publisher of the Modified Version as given on the Title Page. If there is no section Entitled "History" in the Document, create one stating the title, year, authors, and publisher of the Document as given on its Title Page, then add an item describing the Modified Version as stated in the previous sentence. :J. Preserve the network location, if any, given in the Document for public access to a Transparent copy of the Document, and likewise the network locations given in the Document for previous versions it was based on. These may be placed in the "History" section. You may omit a network location for a work that was published at least four years before the Document itself, or if the original publisher of the version it refers to gives permission. :K. For any section Entitled "Acknowledgements" or "Dedications", Preserve the Title of the section, and preserve in the section all the substance and tone of each of the contributor acknowledgements and/or dedications given therein. :L. Preserve all the Invariant Sections of the Document, unaltered in their text and in their titles. Section numbers or the equivalent are not considered part of the section titles. :M. Delete any section Entitled "Endorsements". Such a section may not be included in the Modified Version. :N. Do not retitle any existing section to be Entitled "Endorsements" or to conflict in title with any Invariant Section. :O. Preserve any Warranty Disclaimers. If the Modified Version includes new front-matter sections or appendices that qualify as Secondary Sections and contain no material copied from the Document, you may at your option designate some or all of these sections as invariant. To do this, add their titles to the list of Invariant Sections in the Modified Version's license notice. These titles must be distinct from any other section titles. You may add a section Entitled "Endorsements", provided it contains nothing but endorsements of your Modified Version by various parties--for example, statements of peer review or that the text has been approved by an organization as the authoritative definition of a standard. You may add a passage of up to five words as a Front-Cover Text, and a passage of up to 25 words as a Back-Cover Text, to the end of the list of Cover Texts in the Modified Version. Only one passage of Front-Cover Text and one of Back-Cover Text may be added by (or through arrangements made by) any one entity. If the Document already includes a cover text for the same cover, previously added by you or by arrangement made by the same entity you are acting on behalf of, you may not add another; but you may replace the old one, on explicit permission from the previous publisher that added the old one. The author(s) and publisher(s) of the Document do not by this License give permission to use their names for publicity for or to assert or imply endorsement of any Modified Version. 5. COMBINING DOCUMENTS You may combine the Document with other documents released under this License, under the terms defined in section 4 above for modified versions, provided that you include in the combination all of the Invariant Sections of all of the original documents, unmodified, and list them all as Invariant Sections of your combined work in its license notice, and that you preserve all their Warranty Disclaimers. The combined work need only contain one copy of this License, and multiple identical Invariant Sections may be replaced with a single copy. If there are multiple Invariant Sections with the same name but different contents, make the title of each such section unique by adding at the end of it, in parentheses, the name of the original author or publisher of that section if known, or else a unique number. Make the same adjustment to the section titles in the list of Invariant Sections in the license notice of the combined work. In the combination, you must combine any sections Entitled "History" in the various original documents, forming one section Entitled "History"; likewise combine any sections Entitled "Acknowledgements", and any sections Entitled "Dedications". You must delete all sections Entitled "Endorsements." 6. COLLECTIONS OF DOCUMENTS You may make a collection consisting of the Document and other documents released under this License, and replace the individual copies of this License in the various documents with a single copy that is included in the collection, provided that you follow the rules of this License for verbatim copying of each of the documents in all other respects. You may extract a single document from such a collection, and distribute it individually under this License, provided you insert a copy of this License into the extracted document, and follow this License in all other respects regarding verbatim copying of that document. 7. AGGREGATION WITH INDEPENDENT WORKS A compilation of the Document or its derivatives with other separate and independent documents or works, in or on a volume of a storage or distribution medium, is called an "aggregate" if the copyright resulting from the compilation is not used to limit the legal rights of the compilation's users beyond what the individual works permit. When the Document is included in an aggregate, this License does not apply to the other works in the aggregate which are not themselves derivative works of the Document. If the Cover Text requirement of section 3 is applicable to these copies of the Document, then if the Document is less than one half of the entire aggregate, the Document's Cover Texts may be placed on covers that bracket the Document within the aggregate, or the electronic equivalent of covers if the Document is in electronic form. Otherwise they must appear on printed covers that bracket the whole aggregate. 8. TRANSLATION Translation is considered a kind of modification, so you may distribute translations of the Document under the terms of section 4. Replacing Invariant Sections with translations requires special permission from their copyright holders, but you may include translations of some or all Invariant Sections in addition to the original versions of these Invariant Sections. You may include a translation of this License, and all the license notices in the Document, and any Warranty Disclaimers, provided that you also include the original English version of this License and the original versions of those notices and disclaimers. In case of a disagreement between the translation and the original version of this License or a notice or disclaimer, the original version will prevail. If a section in the Document is Entitled "Acknowledgements", "Dedications", or "History", the requirement (section 4) to Preserve its Title (section 1) will typically require changing the actual title. 9. TERMINATION You may not copy, modify, sublicense, or distribute the Document except as expressly provided for under this License. Any other attempt to copy, modify, sublicense or distribute the Document is void, and will automatically terminate your rights under this License. However, parties who have received copies, or rights, from you under this License will not have their licenses terminated so long as such parties remain in full compliance. 10. FUTURE REVISIONS OF THIS LICENSE The Free Software Foundation may publish new, revised versions of the GNU Free Documentation License from time to time. Such new versions will be similar in spirit to the present version, but may differ in detail to address new problems or concerns. See http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/. Each version of the License is given a distinguishing version number. If the Document specifies that a particular numbered version of this License "or any later version" applies to it, you have the option of following the terms and conditions either of that specified version or of any later version that has been published (not as a draft) by the Free Software Foundation. If the Document does not specify a version number of this License, you may choose any version ever published (not as a draft) by the Free Software Foundation. Eksteraj ligiloj * GNU Free Documentation License (anglalingva artikolo pri la permesilo en la Vikipedio) * Officiala retejo de GNU FDL * La permesilo GFDL en 17 lingvoj kategorio:Libera programaro